<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ray In The Garden by madeleine334</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568290">Ray In The Garden</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeleine334/pseuds/madeleine334'>madeleine334</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Masquerade Continued [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Meetings, Kissing, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:02:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeleine334/pseuds/madeleine334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After collapsing in the estate's garden, Saeran gives up control to Ray. Ray wants to meet Yoosung.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>707 | Choi Luciel/Han Jumin, Choi Saeran/Kim Yoosung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Masquerade Continued [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ray In The Garden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based off of <a href="https://twitter.com/Cheritz_DL/status/1222747015995543552"> this post </a></p><p>This is part of a series, however, you do not have to read the first part in order to understand this, I believe.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cause of the personality switch was undetermined, as it was expected, as Jumin knelt next to his brother-in-law in the Han estate’s garden, as his husband’s twin cried out in agony for a moment, clutching at his head. Jumin called Saeyoung immediately, as well as his on-call doctor, as he tried his best to comfort the man while he lay there. </p><p>His husband, unfortunately, was out of the house. He, Jaehee, and Zen had all gone out to visit a new café that Jaehee was interested in investigating, as they were to be her new competition. Saeyoung called Yoosung as soon as he got off the phone and explained to the other two that he had to go. Yoosung was still in class, it seemed, and would have to receive the voicemail later.</p><p>Jumin helped Saeran sit up once he had stopped shaking and opened his eyes. He seemed so out of it when he sat up and looked at Jumin as if he didn’t recognize him for a moment. The twin decides to say nothing until his brother returns.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> *** </p>
</div>“He just suddenly collapsed,” Jumin explained again. The doctor had already left, telling them that his brother-in-law appeared to be fine and they couldn’t find any damage, just to call them if Saeran acts or does anything out of the norm.<p>“What do you mean he just suddenly collapsed?” Saeyoung asked, still panicked by the state he found his brother in.</p><p>“We were just sitting out in the garden and he suddenly collapsed. He fell to the ground and began clutching at his head,” Jumin said.</p><p>“Did he say anything before? What were you talking about, Jumin?” Saeyoung asked, looking over to where his brother was, still looking out to the garden. “That’s not Saeran,” he said.</p><p>“If that’s not your brother, than who is it?” Jumin asked, looking a bit annoyed, no longer as worried as he was before the doctor examined the man who was apparently <em> not </em> his brother-in-law.</p><p>“No, he’s still my brother, but that’s not Saeran,” Saeyoung said, a frown on his face. “Do you remember when we found him and they mentioned there was more than one personality?”</p><p>Jumin nodded, looking to where the stoic man was.</p><p>“I think that’s Ray.”</p><p>“Ray?” Jumin asked.</p><p>Saeyoung had already begun walking to the other, opening and closing the door to the back yard, where the gardens lay. “Ray?” he asked, looking over his brother once more.</p><p>Saeran, or Ray, looked up at the twin slowly.</p><p>“Ray, it’s you?” Saeyoung asked, wanting to get a concrete answer from the other.</p><p>“Yes,” Ray then said, “I remember you, I remember seeing you through the fog.”</p><p>“What do you remember?” Jumin then asked from behind his husband.</p><p>“I remember fogginess and the feeling you get when you wake up from a deep sleep,” he began, “and then I was on the ground and my head hurt,” he looked to Jumin, “where you were helping me.”</p><p>“Saeran?” a panicked voice cried out. It was Yoosung.</p><p>“I’ll go get him,” Jumin told his husband quickly, leaving to go grab the blond before he overwhelmed Saeran, or Ray, he supposed.</p><p>Saeyoung just nodded, turning his attention back to Ray. “Do you know who Yoosung is?”</p><p>“Of course,” Ray replied, gently and excitedly, nothing like how Saeran would respond. Saeyoung wasn’t quite sure if that was a good or bad thing, and perhaps it was neither. “But, I want to speak with him,” he then said.</p><p>“I don’t know if that is a good idea,” Saeyoung said, worried that this entire event was a regression in his brother’s progress.</p><p>“Please,” Ray pleaded, “I have never been able to speak to him, to touch him. It was always Saeran and I want to be able to properly introduce myself,” He fidgeted,” “And I want to know what caused this to happen.” </p><p>“Is Saeran trapped inside?” Saeyoung asked wearily. </p><p>“It’s...odd,” the other admitted. “We used to be more connected, like two liquids mixed together, but something caused a separation and suddenly we were oil and water. As Ray, I was never in a lot of control, but I was still present. I was still conscious, at least some of the time.”</p><p>“I think I understand what you are saying,” Saeyoung hesitantly replied, and he supposed he could imagine it from Ray’s explanation. Saeran rarely spoke of the two personalities inside of him, but he had mentioned that they were connected now, unlike before. He once told Saeyoung that it was like the two were no longer fighting each other, but more like cohabiting. “Jumin will probably only be able to hold Yoosung back for so long,” he eventually said. “I’ll go ahead and make you a pot of tea,” he added, knowing that his brother liked to sip on a cup as he enjoyed his time in the garden.</p><p>“Thank you,” Ray replied. “I’m a bit nervous,” he then admitted.</p><p>Saeyoung smiled at that, placing a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “Don’t be,” he said, “Yoosung loves you.”</p><p>“He loves Saeran.”</p><p>“He loves both of you, I think, because really you are both Saeran.”</p><p>“I suppose you are right,” Ray replied, putting his head down to hide the slight blush that spread across his pale cheeks.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> *** </p>
</div>After the initial shock of what Jumin and Saeyoung told him, Yoosung meets his boyfriend in the garden, where a pot of tea and two tea cups are waiting for them.<p>“Hey,” he speaks up, unsure of what to say. Does he even really know the person that is wearing Saeran’s face?</p><p>“Yoosung,” the man said, smiling as Yoosung joined him, even though the blond was stiff and looked uncomfortable. </p><p>“It’s nice to meet you,” Yoosung then says, flustered and fidgety. </p><p>Ray places the cup that was in his hand down and can’t stop the frown from decorating his lips. “I understand that this is a bit peculiar,” he begins. “You don’t really know me, but I know you.” He looks up at Yoosung. “I’ve been there for every step of your friendship and relationship with S-Saeran,” his lip trembles, “and I was only able to watch as I fell in love with you, as w-we fell in love with you. Yoosung,” he was cut off by Yoosung taking his hand in his own.</p><p>“I know that you are still Saeran,” Yoosung said, surprising Ray with the suddenness.</p><p>Ray’s mouth, agape from the action, closes and the frown becomes a small smile. “I feel like I was given the wheel in order to finally meet you properly. To show you that I am still here,” he points to his chest, “inside, even though you can’t see me.”</p><p>“I can see you,” Yoosung whispers. “I know that you and Saeran work together.”</p><p>“There has been an unbalance and I seemed to have bled out more than Saeran has. I think that imbalance is what caused me to suddenly wake up from the fog. It’s foggy quite a bit, unless with you. It’s pretty clear when Saeran is with you.”</p><p>“Is it...scary?” Yoosung asked.</p><p>“Not anymore,” Ray admitted, squeezing the hand a bit. “Saeran and I aren’t scared, we have you and Saeyoung.”</p><p>“I’m happy to finally meet you,” Yoosung finally said, “and I’m sorry for being awkward about all of this.”</p><p>“It’s a pretty weird thing,” Ray admits with a flush of embarrassment.</p><p>“Ray, I want to be clear in that I still want to be with Saeran. You being at the wheel, as you called it, will it be a permanent thing?”</p><p>Ray chuckled a bit. “No,” he assured, “I can feel Saeran getting antsy as we speak. He will want to be back in control soon.” Ray drops Yoosung’s hand and places it on the blond’s thigh instead. “Saeran and I, we’ve come to an understanding and I’m fine with the way things were, are. This was just an abnormality and it probably won’t happen again, or at least, not for a long time.”</p><p>Yoosung lets out a shaky breath, followed by a smile, knowing what Ray is getting at. He leans forward and kisses him gently. It feels exactly like kissing Saeran, which surprises Yoosung a bit, until he pulls away and then he knows. Ray is gone and Saeran is back in control. “Saeran,” he said, leaning in again for another kiss.</p><p>Saeran lets the kiss break as he rests his forehead against Yoosung’s. He feels exhausted from the changing of control, but it was important for him, for Ray. “I was scared for you to see that weak side of me.”</p><p>“I don’t think there is any shame in having weakness,” he tells his boyfriend, taking his hand once again. “Besides, I don’t see Ray as a weakness in you. He has his own strengths, which round out some of that aggression inside of you,” he chuckled, cradling Saeran’s cheek with his free hand, forgetting his tea that he had yet to even touch.</p><p>“I want to take you out for Valentine’s Day,” Saeran whispered, still so close to Yoosung. </p><p>“I would love that,” Yoosung smiled. “Perhaps you could share a little bit of it with Ray?”</p><p>Saeran rubbed their noses together. “I’ll think about it. I may not want to share you.”</p><p>A giggle and another kiss.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> *** </p>
</div>“Have you ever met that personality before?” Jumin asked, lying in bed with his frazzled husband, stroking his hair as he tried to calm him down.<p>“I...” he thought about it, “I’m not sure,” he admitted.</p><p>“Seemed nice enough,” Jumin decided.</p><p>“I suppose,” Saeyoung reluctantly agreed, unsure if he could draw a conclusion so soon, unlike his husband, which was surprising. </p><p>“As long he and Yoosung get along,” Jumin concluded.</p><p>“You’re acting a bit like a dad,” Saeyoung teased, leaning to kiss his husband.</p><p>“Don’t you dare,” he smirked, giving his own peck to Saeyoung’s lips. “Children are not in our future.”</p><p>“Never say never,” Saeyoung eyed him.</p><p>“What are you saying?” Jumin’s smirk fell, looking at his husband more seriously.</p><p>“I think more fur babies could really liven up the house when sweet little Yoosung eventually steals Saeran from us,” Saeyoung said very seriously.</p><p>Jumin rolled his eyes, much to Saeyoung’s offense, and went back to kissing him.</p><p>“I’m just saying,” he said before giving in to the pleasure the kisses were giving him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Based off of <a href="https://twitter.com/Cheritz_DL/status/1222747015995543552"> this post </a></p><p>Thank you for reading. I did not think I would ever revisit The Masquerade, but I couldn't help myself when Cheritz posted that picture. It was just too precious.</p><p>I hope this is good, I kind wrote it really quick for an early Valentine's Day fic.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>